The Cursed Leaf: The Shinobi system's flaws
by Salibask
Summary: A 7-years old Naruto hates Konoha, forced to wear constantly a mask, never allowed to show who he truly is. Despite everything against him, his perverted godfather had managed to both retire from shinobi duty and take care of Naruto. Unfortunately for the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraya had dark plans not against Naruto, but against Konoha...
1. Prologue

The Cursed Leaf: The Shinobi system's flaws.

Naruto/Earthbound beginnings crossover.

This story is dedicated to SonSanbi23, for his great fanfics. ("The Rise" and "Good luck from blood" are my favorites.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _Summary: A 7-years old Naruto hates Konoha, forced to wear constantly a mask, never allowed to show who he truly is. Despite everything against him, his perverted godfather had managed to both retire from shinobi duty and take care of Naruto. Unfortunately for the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraya had dark plans not against Naruto, but against Konoha..._

 _ **Prologue.**_

People aren't easy to understand.

Sometimes, they tell the truth, sometimes, they lie, then, there is the worst case...

...When someone...is a lie, living in a lie, forced to lie, every time, with no possibility of telling, showing the truth.

Uzumaki Naruto is in this case.

He was a lot of things, he was a hyperactive blond who wore bright orange and a master prankster. However, there was something that no one, not even the Sandaime Hokage, knew about him.

" _Will I be missed?_ " The 7-years old boy thought, holding an old, rusty kunai.

That was his tenth suicide attempt. And he was going to make sure it will work. He tried to poison himself, he slit his throat, he tried to drown himself, he tried to strangle himself, he even jumped off the Hokage monument for God's sake! But either he failed, either an ANBU, or his Jiji stopped him.

" _Will I be missed?_ " The question repeated itself, more than a hundred times.

He wasn't an idiot, like everyone in the village assumed him to be; quite the opposite in fact, sure he was no Nara, but he came close to it. Why did the seven year old, blond haired boy make the decision to hide his true intelligence from the world? It was simple and yet sad for a boy his age to think like he did, his thoughts went something like this: "The villagers called him a demon and so, what would they fear more? A smart demon or a stupid one?"

As far as he could remember, he was always alone, and he hated everything, everyone. He hated the village, he hated the Hokage, he hated humans, and most importantly he hated himself for the fact that he hated.

The first 5 years of his life weren't that bad. Everyone was either hating him, either glaring at him. Nothing more, nothing else.

Why? Because he was wearing a mask.

It was quite obvious to Naruto that they would be less likely to believe him to be a threat; if they thought he was an idiot, and so his mask of idiocy came in as the solution to not becoming a bigger target for the villagers. For his whole life, he was wearing a mask. A mask of happiness. For his whole life, he was a lie. A lie of happiness. A forced lie, because he didn't wanted anyone to hate him even more, fear him even more, pity him, or worry about him. As it turned out, his mask had fooled everyone, even the Hokage.

And then, it happened.

What happened?

Naruto wanted some truth in his life.

When he was thrown out of a shop, he actually **glared** at the shopkeeper, releasing all the hate he had in his heart. And said shopkeeper was scared so much, his pants were wet. The blonde was confused. How a 50-years old shopkeeper, was scared by...a 5-years old brat?

Two weeks after this event, the Kyuubi festival happened. And the very first " _Fox hunt_ " happened. The shopkeeper was among the angry mob. And the very moment the jinchūriki saw him, he understood:

He COULDN'T show who he truly is...He COULDN'T show the truth!

And then, the beating happened. And, at the _last second_ , he was saved by the Hokage and the " _masked weirdos ninjas_ " as he liked to call them.

The second " _Fox hunt_ " happened next year. And everything went the same as the first one.

" _Will I be missed?_ " The question repeated itself, again, like some annoying song.

And many things led him to believe he will be missed.

He remembered the people with weird red eyes. They were always smiling and waving at him each time they saw him. Especially two of them. A spiky pale blonde girl with black eyes. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Kasumi. She was called " _The Second coming of the Uchiha's black sheep._ ". She had an attitude that reminded Naruto of himself, she always helped him when he was pranking someone, and she was always carefree, caring and gentle. The other one was a black-haired boy with weird duck-ass hair, Sasuke. He was arrogant and had a dumbass attitude, but deep down, he was caring, kind and gentle.

After the people with weird red eyes, there was two other people. A pink-haired girl with green eyes. Naruto saved her from bullies, and she befriended him. She was smart, but shy, people made fun of her because of her forehead, and she never understood loneliness, or pain. So, she was quite the selfish crybaby, always whining about her forehead, not aware of other people's pain. What was her name again? Suckura? Sakura? Yes, Sakura...Whoruno? No, Haruno, Yes, Sakura Haruno. A blue-haired girl with lavender eyes. Like Sakura, Naruto saved her from bullies and she befriended him. She was...strange. She was always stalking him, for some reason. Sometimes, it was cute, like when he caught her on the Hokage monument. Sometimes, it was absolutely...creepy. He remembered when he caught her while he was walking around. She had a weird grin, and her nose was bleeding for some reason. Her name? It's obviously Hinata Hyūga.

While Kasumi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were the closest things he could call friends, Naruto never understood the concept of friendship. If somebody asked him if Kasumi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were his friends, he wouldn't give an answer. He was happy with them around, true, but he was forced to lie to them, lying to them. Even with his "friends", he couldn't show who he truly is. He couldn't call them friends, because he had to lie to them. Seriously, friends can't lie to each other, right?

His "friends" will miss the Naruto they knew, the mask.

They wouldn't miss the real Naruto, because they never knew him from the start...

And right now, he was the real Naruto.

"No...Nobody will miss me..." He said to himself as he was going to stab himself at the heart.

But a hand stopped him.

"Wrong. I will miss you." Said an unknown voice.

A 10-years old girl "I'm a boy, Narrator-san.", oops, sorry, an androgynous 10-years old boy with long black hair, pale skin, large, dark-brown eyes and slender frame, wearing a over-large, shredded light-brown shirt which fell off his shoulders, and a pair of shredded knee-length pants, and a dark choker was running through the cold streets of Kirigakure, looking for food.

The boy's name? Haku Yuki.

The orphan stopped running when he saw somebody laying on the ground.

"Who's that?" Haku wondered.

The guy laying on the ground was an unconscious teenage boy, wearing a bi-colored shirt of unequally sized blue and yellow stripes tucked into his pants only on the left side, a red hat with a blue rim facing the left, navy blue shorts with no belt, blue shoes and red socks.

If the boy remained here any longer, he would freeze to death.

" _How can I help him? He seems older and heavier than me, I don't know if I can carry him, but he's gonna die if I don't do anything._ " The Yuki thought.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, Haku made his choice...

Sometimes, if you walk around Kirigakure, you could see an androgynous boy carrying a teenager boy...


	2. Anastasia

_Chapter 01: Anastasia_

 _This chapter is named after and dedicated to a close friend of mine who recently passed away in an accident. May Allah guide her to heaven_.

I deeply apologize for my lateness. I have no excuse...

* * *

That was the purpose the Kaguya patriarch gave to him.

That was his purpose.

That was the purpose of a 9-years old boy. He had a blue kimono, a grey belt, purple pants and black sandals. He had long silver hair, green eyes, two red dots on his forehead and red markings around his eyes. This boy, was Kaguya Kimimaro.

He kept running, he was tired but he kept running, for the sake of his purpose. His purpose gave him enough energy to run.

He stopped when he saw a tall man with short brown hair. He had a large sword strapped on his back, bandages around his face, a Kirigakure ANBU uniform, and a Kirigakure hitai-ate.

"Are you from Kirigakure?" The Kaguya asked.

The man stayed silent, reached behind him, grasping the hilt of his broadsword before replying with a cold, dismissive "No." Kimimaro shifted uneasily on one foot and nodded.

"I-I see. Gomen!" Kimimaro apologised and sprinted past him. He continued on as he reached the end of the forest. As he passed the treeline he spotted the ledge of a cliff.

"I would be less suspicious if I was a civilian." The Shikotsumyaku user thought before using the Henge no Jutsu to turn into a civilian.

He approached the cliff.

"Is it Kirigakure?" The Kaguya thought, before jumping off the cliff.

* * *

Spotting a Jonin, Kimimaro approached him.

"Excuse me, where am I? I'm a simple traveler, but I'm lost..."

"You are in Kirigakure, sir." The Jonin answered with a smile.

"Thanks." The child replied coldly, before pointing a finger to him, and firing a bone.

The Jonin never stood a chance: He was shot in the face, dying instantly.

Kimimaro deactivated his transformation.

"Now, to proceed with the attack..." He thought.

* * *

Kimimaro was in the center of the village with the last remaining members of his clan, now a group of thirty Kaguya surrounded by over five hundred or so Chūnin and Jônin.

"HEHEHE… Looks like we have no choice...," the Kaguya patriarch said with an insane grin on his face that matched the rest of the clan save for Kimimaro, "Now that it's come to this, take along with you every person you can!"

They all charged attacking everyone in sight. Kimimaro was surrounded by Jônin with swords. The first man swept at the boy who jumped on the blade and sliced the man's neck. He back flipped dodging the next man and stabbed him through the skull. When two Jônin swung at him, he ducked, causing them to decapitate each other.

A Chūnin swung at his back but Kimimaro wasn't a Kaguya and a Shikotsumyaku user for nothing, and he proved it by pushing bones through his back stopping the sword. Kimimaro grew more bones from his body use it both as an armor and a weapon then turning to the frightened Chūnin shot him with the bones that fired from his fingers, tearing though the Chūnin's head, killing him instantly.

Kimimaro kept fighting and killing until he saw the last of his clan die and then, in the mist of the commotion, Kimimaro slipped out unseen...

The next morning Kimimaro woke in a tree he slept in that overlooked the village. All the corpses of his clansmen were gathered up and thrown into a pile to be burn in a roaring flame. He watched silently sulking not for the loss of the people that shut him away and starved him only giving him the minimal amount of provisions necessary to live. No, he mourned without tears for the purpose he lost and for the others that had to die. With one last look at the fire that eat away at the bodies of his former clansmen he turned from the village and left Kirigakure with one thought on his mind.

''I'm all alone...again.''

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

Not too far from Kiri, Kimimaro looked into a pond and at his reflection. ''What purpose do I have now, What good am I, Why didn't I just let myself die?'' He turned his head and saw a flower. Seeing this beautiful flower growing and thriving in this miserable dreary and foggy place for some reason brought a brief smile to his face as he walked over to crouch next to the plant. He felt the urge to speak to it, "How did you get here huh?"

"…." After being in a cage for so long, we can't blame Kimimaro for not knowing how _"talkative"_ flowers are.

"Why are you blooming in a place like this?"

"…" Kimimaro's expression dropped as he was met with silence.

"Why won't you answer?"

"..." Well, who expected an answer? After all, it's a flower.

"So you're ignoring me, too, huh?!" Kimimaro raised his bone dagger at the flower, " There's no way you'd be seen by someone in a place like this, yet you don't care..." The child then cut the flower...

"This flower never has anyone...Yet it had a purpose..." Thought the Kaguya with slight jealousy. "Why not me?"

Taking the flower with him, he got up and continued walking.

No one knows where...

Not even him.

* * *

"So...You're leaving Konoha?" Asked Sakura with a frown?

"Yeah... I'm leaving tonight." Answered Naruto, with sadness. Obviously fake sadness.

"Do you know if you're going to come back?" asked Kasumi, on the verge of crying.

"Honestly, I wish I knew." Replied Naruto, crying... Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. He was going to leave, and hopefully never come back.

Hopefully.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sasuke, looking indifferent, but deep down, as sad as Sakura and Kasumi.

"Training trip." Replied Naruto. That's what Jiraiya told him.

"Tch...Idiot. Of course, you're going to come back." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto was supposed to be smart deep down, but he forgot that. Inwardly, he seethed.

"I'm going to come back..." Naruto repeated in his mind.

"I don't want to..."

Naruto's hatred reached whole new levels.

"I loathe Konoha!" He yelled with despair in his unstable mind.

"I don't want to come back! I don't want to! No! No! No!"

Faking a smile, Naruto replied "Right...I forgot that! My bad!"

"S-so, wh-what a-are we go-going t-to do?" Asked shyly Hinata.

"Spend a lot of time with Naruto!" Sakura said, beaming.

* * *

His sensei was a fool.

That's what Jiraiya believed.

His sensei believed that the Bijuu could be used as weapons.

At first, he agreed with him, and abandoned Naruto.

But it became clear that the bijuu were pure evil, or at least most of them. From what he heard, the Yonbi, the Rokubi, and the Hachibi were peaceful, as they warmed up to their containers.

It wasn't the case for the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi tricked Kushina since the very moment he was sealed in her. At first, he pretended to be her friend. Kushina was bullied for her red hair, her attitude, and her foreign origin, so, the Bijuu had no problem to gain her trust.

If Minato truly loved Kushina from the beginning, things weren't as good for Kushina.

She deeply admired Minato. He was from a civilian family, and yet, was a prodigy and the Rookie of the Year.

But the Kyuubi influenced Kushina's hormones.

At the end, while Kushina believed she loved Minato, in truth, she was lusting after him.

It never was her fault: her "friend" always manipulated her. If he told her to jump, she would jump without hesitation. Her weakened mind due to her loneliness wasn't helping either.

When they married, 2 years before the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, Minato needed to get accustomed to his new life. He wanted to wait before having a child.

And even then, he planned to adopt.

Why giving birth to children when they could give love to others children that needed it and never had such love?

Obito's grandmother died a week before the Kannabi Bridge mission. Minato planned to adopt Obito. All the papers were signed.

Unfortunately, Obito died before Minato could bring him to what would have been his new home.

Months before the Kyuubi's attack, the Bijuu grew bored of Kushina and planned to escape from her body, and then destroy Konoha.

It told her to convince Minato to make love.

It failed. Minato's mind was also weakened by Rin and Obito's deaths. He wanted to wait a little more.

Under the Kyuubi's "advice"...

Kushina raped Minato.

The Kyuubi wanted Kushina to get pregnant so he could escape during the baby's birth. Then, he would kill the whole family, destroy Konoha and precisely the Uchiha clan, and doing it with a smile on his face.

Minato never told him about Kushina raping him, out of love for her. But the Sannin noticed their unusual behavior and solicited Inoichi's help.

While it is illegal for a Yamanaka to read someone's mind without authorization (Except for the prisoners...), Inoichi agreed to help Jiraiya, out of worry for Minato and Kushina.

During the night, Inoichi entered the Namikaze house without being noticed, and proceeded to read Kushina's mind.

That's how they discovered the Kyuubi's machinations.

But it was too late: the Kyuubi attacked Inoichi when the latter was reading the Uzumaki's thoughts. While Inoichi managed to extract all the needed information, he ended up in a coma.

And woke up only a day before the Kyuubi's attack.

That's when Jiraiya learned the truth.

It was, unfortunately, too late to stop the Kyuubi...

Minato was well-known for his quick-thinking, but this time, it was Jiraiya who had a last minute idea.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"You're really going to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Minato?" Asked Jiraiya with clear worry. The Sannin had no intention of outliving his student.  
"Yes, sensei. This is the only way." Replied Minato with a frown. Much to his surprise, Jiraiya agreed.  
"It may be. But you don't need to die."  
"What do you mean?" A vengeful idea emerged in Jiraiya's head  
"Konoha needs you, Minato. I have an idea. You're going to give to the Shinigami the Kyuubi's soul instead of yours."  
"Are you sure it's going to work?"  
"No. But we need to try".

* * *

Jiraiya never spoke of the Kyuubi's machinations with Minato.

Unfortunately, his idea did not work and Kyuubi as a whole was sealed in Naruto.

He may have failed to save Minato and Kushina, but he will do anything to save Naruto.

Even if that meant betraying Konoha.

* * *

 **A/N: As you noticed, this story is an AU. I will try to remain a minimum faithful to the series, but I will also try to innove.  
Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **À bientôt.**


End file.
